Chat is a method of computer-aided communication wherein users send and receive electronic messages to each other in real-time. Software running on desktop computers or mobile devices facilitate chat, often in conjunction with a server computer. Chat users compose messages that can include content such as text, internet hyperlinks, pictures, files, and the like.
Chat software allows users to create and segment conversations by theme or subject, commonly referred to as a chat room. Chat rooms may have restricted membership. Typically, a chat room administrator (the chat room owner) is tasked with overseeing the membership list of a chat room, inviting and banning users as appropriate.
Some companies currently use chat software in order to facilitate collaboration between members of their company. In these embodiments, chat is typically restricted to members of the company. Some examples of intra-company chat software include HipChat, Slack, Yammer, and the like.
Chat software for tightly knit social groups (friends) is prevalent and widespread. Software such as Facebook Messenger, Skype, AIM, SnapChat, and WhatsApp are embodiments of social chat applications. SMS (Short Message Service) messages via mobile phone are another example of chat software used in this context.
One problem of existing chat software and of existing combinations of chat and email, is that the services require that users login to the chat system and/or that users setup chat rooms. For systems which combine email and chat, requiring user login is a significant impediment to adding new users, as new users may only have a transient relationship with the chat service and some of the new users may not want or be able to install a new piece of chat software. For some such existing combinations of chat and email, chat is the nucleus of the service; email can be used to join the chat service, but the email cannot be used to carry on an interactive conversation with others in the chat service.